Kingdom Hearts: New Hero, New Story
by Noclip31
Summary: A new darkness threatens the universe of Kingdom Hearts, however, they aren's the only ones in peril. Also, game worlds!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

Okay, so my first fic. I'll admit it, the concept isn't original. I just wondered what it would be like if Kingdom Hearts took place in other games, instead of movies. Granted, it's not Sora the fic focuses on, but I'll try to keep the protagonist as far away from the sue zone as possible. Like spiderman, he'll lose his fair share of times.

Anyhoo, the fic is one of those fics where it plays out like a game. They've been growing lately, and I decided to try my hand at it. I guess I'll take requests for worlds. I'll try to see if I can put in some shows, too. Also, for whatever reason, this "game"is for the 360. It'll make more sense once we get the controls down.

Oh, the fic that made me want to write a fic like a game is ShootingRistar360's Banjo: A New Era. Read it. It'll be a lot better than this. He's actually funny.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Islands Part 1

Chapter 2: 3 Years later

The game starts out with the regular Kingdom Hearts intro cutscene, showing a whole bunch of images from the game that pop out of nowhere with credits and makes you feel like you're on a drug trip.

It then fades to the scene at the end of KH2 where Sora finally returns home to his island, and fades to black again.

Then, you hear the sound of the tide. Fades to a new character. He's a lazy-looking guy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. Also, he's laying beneath a palm tree, arms behind his head.

???: (yawn) Jeez, what the heck do they DO on that island, anyway?

The camera pans to Sora's island.. Then, zooms in to see Sora and Riku.

Riku: Hey, it's been 3 years since the Heartless and Nobodys have been destroyed, hasn't it?

Sora: … Really?

Riku: Yeah, didn't you read the manual?

Sora: Pah! That thing's for losers who haven't played the first game!

Riku: Whatever, the players needed to know that to see how the island and the characters have developed in the-

Sora: HEY! AUTHOR! WHEN DO I GET TO BEAT SH** UP?

Noclip31: -_-;

(Roxas steps in)

Roxas: Who are you yelling at?

Sora: The author!

Roxas:... Who?

Riku:You know how Sora is.... Anyway, your yearly visit, huh? What about Donald and Goofy?

Roxas: They're coming.

Sora: That's what SHE said!

Roxas: Not to you...

Riku: Hey, shouldn't we be going? It's getting late...

Sora: It's only sunset...

Riku: Well, then do a tutorial or something.

Sora:... Fine.

(Sora gets up)

Sora: So... what do I do?

Riku: I dunno, go find Kairi and see if she can help.

The actual game begins. Run off the island with the palm tree Riku, Sora, and Kairi sit on in some cutscenes in the first game, and go to the docks where Kairi is sitting.

Sora: Hey Kiari! Riku says you have to help with the tutorial!

Kairi: Does any story have a fourth wall anymore?

Sora: I don't think there's even two, considering why the game started.

Kairi: Fine, go get some coconuts. They should be in a tree. You might have to jump with B if there aren't any laying on the ground.

Sora: Saying I MIGHT have to means I do. Because this is a game.

Kairi: Just go.

Jump back onto the small island, or just walk through the shack. Then move over to the tree, where on top is a whole pack!

Sora: That rhymed.

Noclip31: Shut up.

Grab a coconut and bring it to Kairi.

Sora: This isn't what I had in mind for Kingdom Hearts game play.

Kairi: Both one and two started like this. Anyway, you still have your keyblade, right?

Sora: Yeah, but I don't need to use it.

Kairi: Well, you should. Go find Tidus, he might want a fight. Press A to swing it. Keep pressing it to unleash combos!

Sora: Shweet.

Go to the waterfall, and climb up the nearby ladder. Then keep going straight until you find Tidus, swinging that stick.

Tidus: HAY MAN WANNA FIGHT?

Sora: KOOLIO, DOOD.

Tidus is pretty easy, just look at him and he's dead.

Sora: (Looks at Tidus)

Tidus: ARGH HE LOOKED AT ME

Tidus then explodes, hide behind a crate to make sure bits of Tidus don't hit you.

Sora: C'mon, I didn't even get to hit him...

Kairi: Eww. Whatever, practice on this barrel if you want. Oh, here's a potion. If you need to use it, go to the pause screen and equip it on Sora. Then go to the items section of the command menu and select it. Or, just put it to the shortcuts, which you can open with LB. Done the tutorial, now go bug Riku. I'll go get a mop...

Bust open the barrel that Kairi was talking about to get another potion, then head back to Riku and Roxas

Sora: DUN.

Riku: Right, let's head out now.

Sora: Why?

Roxas: Noclip can't keep writing forever.

Noclip31: DAMN RIGHT. I NEED A FREAKING DRINK.

What will we need to fight? Who is this new character? Who will the protagonist be THIS time? When the heck will I shut up? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny Islands Part 2

Crap, missed something in the last chapter. Press Y to do reaction commands. Those are for talking to people, doing special moves in battle to certain enemies, and a few other things. Now that I got that out of the way, part 2 of destiny island!

Chapter 3: Emile

You see Sora walking down the path to his island.

???: Hey! Sora!

Sora turns around, to have Donald and Goofy jump him.

Sora: Donald! Goofy! I was wondering when you would show up!

Donald: Hey, we're not gonna forget a friend!

The camera zooms out, and you see the nameless new guy walking. He stops, and turns his head to see a black, shadowy figure walk into a cluster of trees. Nameless guy looks around a bit, and decides to follow him. Even though Sora is right behind him. Good first impression, eh?

We see him peeking beside a tree, and seeing the black figure doing some kind of ritual. Out of nowhere, when he stops, more black figures in full armor appear around him. SNAP! Nameless DOOD steps on a branch, and they all turn to him.

???: …

Knights: …

???: ...Screw it.

Nameless guy pick up a BRANCH and decides to fight the guys with ARMOR and SWORDS. Cut back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy hearing fighting.

Sora: Sweet! Think we found our villain!

They run into the trees, and find the nameless guy getting his ass trounced.

Sora: Fight scene! Yay!

The fight then starts. It's pretty easy. It tells you to press RB to lock-on to them. Sora's still level 99 from the last game, if you checked while on the island. AND Donald and Goofy are in your party, so yeah. You fail if you lose this.

After a while of ass-kicking, it cuts back over to the DOOD watching this.

???: Hey, the leader ran off! Gah, they don't look like they're up to anything good. Damn, wish I could stop them.

Nothing happens.

???: I SAID I wish I could-

Poof! From a beam of light, a keyblade materializes in his hands, the Oathkeeper!

???: Bah, not original , but I'll take it.

You now switch over to the DOOD. For the rest of the game, actually! He's level one, so he's WAY worse than Sora. But you only have to fight 3 of the knights, one at a time.

After that, Sora and DOOD look at each other. Sora with amazement, and DOOD with a WTF IS THIS SH*T look.

Goofy: Well, I'll be! A keyblade!

Sora: Um, I think we found the main character.

Donald: What's your name?

???: E-Emile.

Goofy: Well, Emile, if your a keyblade's chosen, your going to have to do a bit of peacekeeping.

Emile: …Aw, damn it...

Sora: Hey, it isn't that bad! Planet-traveling can be fun! Meet new friends, ge-

Emile: Wait, planet-traveling?

Sora: Yeah, whatever those guys were, they're the bad guys. So they pop up all over the place.

Emile: Hmmm...

Sora: You get to skip school.

Emile: F**K YEAH.

Cuts to the gummi ship flying in space, with Roxas on board.

Roxas: Don't think I've ever been on here before.

Emile: Hey, if it's made of gummies, is it edible?

Sora: I tried that. Tastes like metal.

Emile: Aw...

Chip: Nice to see ya, Sora!

Dale: No time for greetings, Chip! There's an odd ship on the radar!

Everyone looks out the window to see a large spacecraft...

(Authors Notes)

Don't think I'll be able to make it as wacky as the first chapter, but I try to stuff as much humor in it as possible. Roxas is in the ship for a reason. Can anyone guess what the spaceship is? Remember, We're talking games, here.


	4. Chapter 4: Great Fox

God, I'm forgetting things left and right. THIS is why I need a drink while doing this...

Anyway, Emile's clothes. Forgot that. He wears a blue over-shirt, open at the front, with a white shirt underneath. He also has cargo shorts. With special hammerspace pockets. There, I explained where he keeps all the items.

Chapter 4: Great Fox

Roxas: Jeez, that looks like a base!

Sora: IS IT GUMMI?

Donald: Uh, no.

Sora: IM HUNGRY.

Donald: Right...

Emile: It isn't firing, so I don't think it's our enemy. Think we could ask them for help?

Sora: MEN DONT NEED HELP.

Roxas: Then why did you drag us along?

Sora: YOU DONT EXIST, SHUT UP.

Donald: Whatever, maybe they know what we're up against. I'll give them a call.

Donald starts to talk to them, and everyone else does their own thing.

Emile: So... the heartless stole hearts, right?

Roxas: Yeah, and Nobodys like myself don't have them. Well, I do because...

Emile: Because...?

Roxas: … Not sure, actually.

Emile: Right, but doesn't that mean they shouldn't exist?

Roxas: Yeah, whenever a strong-hearted person turns into a heartless-

Emile: No, I meant you kind of need a heart.

Roxas: We can live without emotions.

Emile: Yeah, but that has nothing to do with the heart. The heart pumps blood. The brain is where decisions are made, and feelings are felt.

Sora: NO SHUT UP ITS THE HEART

Emile: Whatever, Ma-ti...

Donald: Okay, they said we can board.

You board the ship, and find anthros are the only thing on board.

Emile: Oh, great. More furries...

(Skipping introductions.)

Fox: Well, now that we're done with that, the enemies you guys talked about are slaughtering countless people looking for hearts.

Goofy: Gawrsh, that sounds familiar.

Roxas: Any idea why?

Slippy: Not a clue. Do you know, Peppy?

Peppy: DO A BARREL ROLL! (Z or R twice!)

Falco: We need to put the old coot away....

Fox: Right, so they've actually been messing with another universe, so we came here to think about what to do. Too bad they're here too...

Emile: Wait, another universe?

Fox: Yeah, we need to worry about two universes.

Sora: Well, if we leave one for last, we might lose the other.

Slippy: Well, why don't you split up? We have a few extra ships that-

Falco: Oh HECK no! We are NOT lending them to a random guy that thinks he's tough!

Fox: C'mon, I don't think our universe will last if we don't.

Falco: Yeah, but they don't know how to fly an arwing!

Slippy: We can teach him.

Falco: But-

Fox: Falco. We need them to help. And they want to.

Falco: (sigh) Alright, but don't come crying to me when we're short a few ships...

(Falco walks off)

Slippy: Righto, but we only have one extra.

Roxas: Emile should get it.

Emile: Why me?

Roxas: Think about it. Sora knows this universe, and I can open up portals of darkness.

Emile: Well, I guess...

Goofy: Hey, I think we should get a jump-start on the Heartless Knights!

Sora: Heartless Knights?

Goofy: Yeah. They're knights, and they act like Heartless.

Donald: Well, you do have a point. Let's leave.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walk off.

Slippy: Follow me, I'll show you to the ships!

(Cuts to the arwings)

Emile: Wow, they look hard to drive...

Slippy: Not really. I'll take you to the training room!

Emile: Then WHY did we come here?

Slippy: Because arwings turn me on.

Emile: …

Cuts again to training room, Emile gets into a model of the cockpit of an arwing. The screen light up, and the VR training starts.

Slippy: Alright, pull down to move up and push up to go down.

Fly through the wings to move on.

Slippy: Right, now hold RT or LT to fly sideways and move faster!

Fly through the small openings while sideways.

Slippy: If someone's firing their layzors at you, press LT or RT twice to do-

Peppy: DO A BARREL ROLL.

Turrets will shoot at you, so do-

Peppy: DO A BARREL ROLL.

Noclip: … Yeah, that.

Slippy: Press X to boost, and Y to break.

Boost or break through the doors opening and closing.

Slippy: Okay, now press up and X to-

Peppy: TRY A SUMMERSAULT.

Slippy: (Smacks Peppy)

Summersault through the rings to move on.

Slippy: Right, on to the good stuff! Press B to fire lasers! You can also hold the button to charge your layzors, and press it again to fire!

Fire at the targets to move on.

Slippy: Now-

Peppy: USE BOMBS WISELY! (Press A)

Noclip31 then walks into the training room and smashes a pop bottle over Peppy's head.

Noclip31: Jeez...

Bomb the targets.

Slippy: Not that hard, is it?

Emile: Not really.

Slippy: See? Now climb out, I think that does it.

Slippy and Emile walk to the target range.

Slippy: Now, I was GOING to give you a blaster, but we seem to be out.

Emile: Hey, I have a keyblade.

Slippy: No worries! We still have a gun with actual bullets.

Slippy hands Emile an old magnum, and a gunbelt.

Slippy: Try it out!

Emile: Okay...

Emile steps up to the platform, and another fakking tutorial starts. My vocabulary is very scrumlyocius. Meaning I make up half the words.

Slippy: Press RT to enter gun mode.

Press it, and Emile will pull out his gun.

Slippy: Press it again, and you will fire. Use the left stick to move, and the right stick to aim in gun mode.

Shoot the targets that appear. You may notice it fires a bit slowly, but it's a magnum. What you expect?

Slippy: You may have noticed an ammo counter next to the health bar. You can hold six bullets in your gun. Press LT to reload and RB to exit.

Exit gun mode, and your done.

Slippy: Great! You don't have unlimited clips, so enemies sometimes drop them. Here's a few to start you out!

Slippy gives you 60 bullets to start out, or 10 clips. You then walk back to the cockpit, where fox is waiting.

Fox: All done?

Slippy: Yep!

Fox: Right, you should be going now. We already got back to our old galaxy, so get to the hangar. We'll launch you.

Emile: Roger! What about you, Roxas?

Roxas: I'll use this.

Roxas spawns a portal, and walks in. Cut to the hangar, and see Emile jump into his arwing.

Emile: Warming engine. Checking weapons. Atomic batteries to power. Turbines to speed.

Emile launches, and you find the world map, at last. But only one world.

Emile: Okay, let's scan the world... Mushroom Kingdom? Heh. Heh. Shrooms. Whatever, I'm landing.

The arwing lands onto the new planet, and Emile steps out....

(Authors Notes)

CRAP this one is long. Ah, well. Guns are awesome. Anyway, next chapter: Mushroom Kingdom!

Read and Review, or Emile will use gun mode on yo' ass.

Peppy: DO A BARREL ROLL.


	5. Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom

M'kay, some thing KH veterans may have noticed.

You only introduced Items. Where the heck is the magic?

What is the fourth slot on the commands menu?

Where are my party members?

Why is the rum gone?

LATER. HAHAHA. GOCHOO WORKED UP, DIDN'T I?

Also, for whoever didn't wan to do the math, Sora was 15 in KH2, so he's 18 in this game. Emile is 17. Juuust under the drinking age.

Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom

Normal music: New super Mario bros. Ground theme

Battle music: Ricco Harbor.

In this level, the jumps are all over the place. You'll have to do the most platforming out of any level.

Anyway, run forward and jump over the log, to get a knight battle. Go through the tunnel, and jump on those weird mushroom-platform things. Jump underneath a block to get 20 gold (the currency of this universe) and a ? block to get a mushroom. (restores 30% of HP)

Emile: What the-this thing is huge! Well, I know what the locals eat... Wait, what was it doing in a block?

Continue on, through another tunnel, and go left at the fork, after another knight battle. (the right side is blocked off, for now) You then find the first town, toad town.

Emile: HOLY SH-

Toad: Oh, it's just a hat.

Emile: R-right.

You might want to buy a couple mushrooms, or super shroom (restores 50% HP, 10% of your MP that you can't use yet.) then go out the east side, only place not blocked off. (go to the north gate to see a huge-ass castle. We'll get to that later.) Run to the springboard nearby, and be bounced up to more mushroom platforms. Go straight after another knight battle, and find a tubby guy wearing overalls and you should go jump off a cliff if you don't know who he is. (you may want to equip a guard ability first. If you don't have it, go level up some more.)

Emile: Hey! Look out!

A toad will fly past the screen, and Emile and Mario will duck.

CRASH!

Crash: ?

Noclip31: No, not you.

Crash: :(

A large, beefy knight called a berserker will step out.

Berserker (Arnold voice): GIT OUT OF THE WAY, YOU STOOPID MUSHROOM.

Mario: That was rude.

Berserker: SO PUNY MAN, YOU ARE MARIO?

Mario: Um... no?

Berserker: OH. SORRY THEN- HAY WAIT.

He pulls out a picture of Mario.

Berserker: NICE TRY, BUT I'M AFRAID YOU'LL HAVE TO DIE. YOU, TOO WITH THE KEYBLADE.

Emile: Whatever, capslock...

You then get into a fight with this guy, with your first party member, Mario! He's a good all-around fighter, with a few fire attacks. He uses his fists.

MINIBOSS: BERSERKER

He has a few attacks.

He will pound the ground with his fists, and create a shockwave.

Jumps up and tries to squash you

Punches a crapload of times. (can guard)

Tries to grab you, and throw you against a wall. Mash the Y button to get out.

They all do a CRAPLOAD of damage, but Mario has some mushrooms if your health gets low. Just run if you see him winding up. When he gets down to no health, he will clutch his head and stagger around. Now just run up to him for a reaction command, finish. Emile will jump-kick him in the face, Mario will super jump-punch him in the chin, and Emile will spike him down with his fists. For wining, you get the dodge roll ability. Press X while running to do a roll, but Emile isn't as skilled as Sora. He'll roll and land on his arse, you have to wait a second for him to get up.

Emile: Ow... so who are you?

Mario: Mario! I'm the hero of these parts, so you don't really have to fight anyone. I'll deal with them.

Emile: What? Why would I leave? It's my JOB to fight these guys. Besides, I want to level up.

Mario: … um...

(Luigi runs up to Mario)

Luigi: Mario! Mario!

Mario: WUCHOO WANT?

Luigi: It's those knights again! They're attacking toad town!

Mario: … And?

Luigi: ...And you should go save them. The toads are useless at guarding Peach.

Mario: You think they'll try to kidnap her?

Luigi: Probably. Nothing else ever happens.

Mario: Fine. You wanna come, too?

Emile: Yeah, why not.

Luigi: Wait, who's he?

Emile: I'm Emile. It's my job to fight those Knights.

Mario: IM BORED LETS GO KICK THE CRAP OUT OF THEM.

Emile: H-hey! Wait up!

You are now back in toad town, where you see a knight kill a toad and steal his heart.

Mario: HAY MAN. NOT NICE.

Next up, an event fight. They've got a new enemy, the death cap! This guy farts spores in a circle around him, which poisons you. Shooting him makes it easier. After that, the toads pull up in a fire truck and dowse the flames.

Mario: C'mon! Let's go to see if Peach is okay!

You run over to the castle, and see knights pounding at the door.

Emile: C'mon, I would at least expect a battering ram.

Same fight, but with twice as many enemies.

After that, Peach comes out.

Peach: Oh, Mario! …But who's that with you?

Emile: I'm Emile. You the head of this town?

Peach: The whole land, actually. My name is peach.

Mario: Yeah, yeah. Can we go and beat up Bowser now?

Emile: Who?

Mario: The arse who tries to kidnap Peach twice a month.

Emile: Right, I bet a guy like that somehow sided with the Knights. Let's go pay him a visit!

Run back out of town, and past the part where you fought AHNOLD. You then find a warp pipe tunnel. Go in it, and you find yourself in Bowser's land.

Emile: How does the guy live in a place like this? It's hot as... a bad place.

Go forward, and two hammer bros will jump in front of you.

Hammer bro.1: Hey! This is king Bowser's land! Nobody gets in without his say-so!

Hammer bro.2: Right, and trespassers will be.... um....

Hammer bro.1: Killed?

Hammer bro.2: Yeah, that.

The hammer bros will call on all their pals and chuck hammers, fire, boomerangs, and puppies at you. Dodge like MAD, which isn't easy. The dodge roll trips you up, and guard knocks you back a bit. So suck it up and go through. When you near them, use the reaction command "Asplode" To have Mario shove a Bob-bomb into a hammer bros' mouth.

Fire bro: Aw, sh-

BANG!

Walk past the koopa corpses, and barge into Bowser's castle.

Mario: BOWSER WAKE UP WERE GUN WUP U.

Emile: Shouldn't we be quiet?

Mario: No. He's easy. I can beat him in like 5 seconds.

Bowser then lands in front of the two.

Bowser: RAWR.

Emile: ...Uh.

Bowser: What? Did I do it wrong?

Emile: Actually, no. Were you WAITING on the roof for us to come in so you could crash through it?

Bowser: Yeah. So?

Emile: Never mind...

BOSS: BOWSER

Boss music: Waluigi pinball (Mario kart)

Attacks:

Barfs up fire on you.

Goes in his shell and spins like mad.

Pulls out a hammer and tries to whack you, making a shockwave.

Butt-stomps, making another shockwave.

For a first boss, he isn't as easy as Mario says. The shockwaves can be jumped over, but you still have to deal with him hitting you via hammer or butt. Just use the reversal reaction command right before he hits you, sliding behind him. Hit him with an aerial combo. When he barfs up fire, just shoot him. When he spins, you have two options. Jump or guard like crazy. After getting him down to no HP, he'll fall over. Use finish again to have Mario swing him by the tail, Mario 64-style into a random bomb that Bowser keeps lying around for no reason.

Bowser: Ow. Fine, I'll call of the knights for now.

You cut back to toad town, where Peach is waiting.

Peach: Oh, thank you.

Emile: No problem. Things seem under control here, so I think I'll leave for now.

Luigi: You'll come back, right?

Emile: 'Course. Kingdom Hearts games always have re-visits to worlds.

Luigi: Oh, oka- wait, what?

Emile: Never mind...

The screen fades black, and you finally get something to use MP! The fireball skill! It does fire damage, and uses 10 MP. You can set the skills you get to the skill shortcut menu, which you can now open up with LT.

You now find yourself back on the world select screen, with only one new world again.

Emile: M'kay, let's scan this... Mobius. Right, let's land.

(Author's notes)

I plan to do the worlds in one go. As always, R&R or I'll fireball yo' ass!


	6. Chapter 6: Mobius Part 1

Chapter 6: Mobius

Normal Music: Angel Island Zone (Sonic 3)

Battle music: Green Forest (SA2)

You land on the edge of a green and dark green checkered field, near a forest. On the other side of the field, there's a city (Think City Escape). More importantly, spread throughout the field are all those Eggman's Robots (The kind from Shadow The Hedgehog with spears and guns) fighting with the Knights!

Emile: Well, this was unexpected.

You don't really have to fight any of them, but I recommend you do for the EXP. It's a good time to try out the fireball, too. If you run low on health, head back into the ship to restore HP. After you kill them all, run back to the ship and look behind it for a TV monitor, basically the treasure chests of Mobius. Pop it open, and you get 150 gold. You can't head towards the forest, as Emile will say he wants to check out the city first. Do just that, and you get a cutscene of Emile walking in.

Emile: Wow, this place is way different then the last.

(You hear a helicopter-like noise, and Emile looks behind him (and up) to see a yellow two-tailed fox flying over the city!)

Emile: This is going to be a weird experience, isn't it?

This town is rather large, the item shop here sells rings for cheap (Restores 5% of HP) but I wouldn't pay, because it's not worth it. It's only really used for outside of battle for a pick-me-up, anyway. It also sells Chilli dogs (30% of HP and MP) which you might want to get if you like spamming fireballs. Find the purple weasel-wolf looking thingy with a fedora in the back alley beside the shop. Yep, it's Fang! He has really good stuff, but overprices it like crazy. You probably can't afford anything there, but come back later. Among his wares are the speed shoes (Doubles running speed) , Warehog gloves, (Increase attack by 50%) and a chaos drive (Those things that you give your chao in SA2, increases all stats by 3). Hit the armor shop and pick up some generic gloves (Increase defence by 3), and a super ring (It's an accessory, it increases HP by 25). You should probably grind at the field if you can't afford them. Anyway, head to the other side of the city when you finish to get a cutscene.

(Emile is walking through the city when he hears footsteps, and turns around only to get knocked ass-over-teakettle as a blur of blue streaks by!

Sonic: Sorry!

He picks himself up, and looks over where the blur ran to, seeing another field, this time with platformey hills rising up out of them. Yep, Green Hill Zone.

Emile: I thought the last world was tiring…

Run after it, and you find two paths, one with staircase-type platforms leading upwards, and one leading downhill to a giant loop in the road. You can't get past the loop yet, so head up and get another cutscene.

(Emile is climbing the platforms, gets on to the top one, and sees one of those robots on top, toting a huge laser. He turns around and points it right at Emile's face, and charges.)

Emile: Oh, COME ON!

(The robot fires, and Emile ducks clear of the blast. Emile staggers to his feet, and draws his Keyblade.)

MINIBOSS: LASER-BOT

Attacks:

Points his gun at you, charges it for a bit then fires.

Whacks you with his gun, only if you get too close.

After depleting half of his HP, he fires his gun upwards and rains down a whole lot of lasers on you.

He's not really too hard if you know how to beat him. Wait until he points his gun at you, and right before he fires, use the reaction command "Duck!" to duck under it. He will stagger for a bit after firing, so run up and land a combo on him. When he shoots upwards, just stear clear of the crosshair and you should be fine. After he loses all HP, he will try to fire on you again. Use the finish command to shoot down the barrel of the gun, causing it to explode. After winning, you get 12 Laser Rounds. You can equip these by pressing LB in gun mode to cycle through ammo types. After winning, walk down the other side of the platform. Keep going to find gravity-defying floating platforms. If you fall, you lose 5% of your health, so watch out! If you wait on the last platform for another to descend, climb on it for a TV with 10 rings in it. Jump off and head to the next area, Scrap Brain Zone. Run forward through the scrap, and finally you see more heartless knights, but instead of coming through portals, they jump out of the scrap. There's a spring near the end of the hall, so jump on it and Emile will grab onto a hook, riding it as it moves to another area, a square-shaped metal platform, where a robot with a rocket launcher is fighting a Berserker. It's a three-way fight between you, the robot, and the zerker, so have fun. I suggest hiding behind the zerker so the rockets hit him. After that, hop on the elevator and get up to the next floor. Cutscene!

(The elevator arrives at the next floor, and you see a hallway with tons of broken robots, still smoking.)

Emile: Oh, boy. I really don't want to see what did this.

(Emile jumps at the sound of a loud, metallic smashing noise, and looks at the door at the end of the hall.)

Emile: Please say that was a trash compactor…

Make sure to use the save point, and run through the door.


End file.
